Let the Covers Fall Away
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: Missy never felt comfortable with fuzzy feelings. Until now, of course. Chameleon/Missy. Fluffy one-shot, borders on mature.


_**Let the Covers Fall Away**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: My second attempt at Chameleon/Missy. I've absolutely fallen in love with this pairing and couldn't resist writing more for them. This one's from Missy's perspective, as the other two Chamissy fics on here are told from Chameleon's and I wanted to explore Missy's character a bit. This is my first time writing from her POV so I hope it turned out alright. So sorry if there's any significant OOCness here, but it was also kind of the intention. They're in a completely different scenario than they were in the film, so obviously they're going to act differently, particularly our beloved long-tongued cave dweller.**

**This story is very, very AU. Make up any backstory you want. Perhaps several of the film's events happened, perhaps they didn't. This could be connected to my other fic _Want_, but it doesn't have to be. Maybe they're still in the desert, maybe they're somewhere in civilization. Just... just read, lol.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNINGS: Sexual themes and some coarse language.**

* * *

Her body felt as if it were made of jello. One of his arms was draped carelessly over her in a way that made her suspect that the same went for him. She leaned over to give him a gentle peck on the lips, suddenly full of affection for her lover. Chameleon stirred, the action bringing him back to life. A large, trembling hand began caressing her dampened hair, and Missy smiled. She rested her own palm on one of his shoulders before sliding it all the way to his lower back.

"Damn it," he growled softly, shivering at her touch and closing his eyes. Missy knew how much Chameleon loved it when she was gentle, although the mutant would never say so aloud.

The aftermath of what they'd done - repeatedly - had taken its toll on the pair. Both of them had an impressive amount of stamina, but it wasn't without its limits.

Missy pressed her forehead against his own to get a good look at her partner - not that she hadn't gotten plenty before. Chameleon's eyes were so different from her dark brown ones: electric blue, deep-set and full of an unexpected amount of intelligence. The air was thick and heavy and smelled of sweat.

Chameleon raised his non-existent eyebrows, as if inquiring as to why she was staring at him. In reply Missy began tracing his face with her fingertips.

Her fingers travelled downwards, resting on his hard abdomen. She could feel the welts and scabs there, but Missy wasn't the least bit fazed. She honestly couldn't picture Chameleon without them, although he was a hell of a lot cleaner than when they first met. Missy cupped the side of his face, continuing to gaze at the mutant man intently.

"Something on your mind?" There was almost a teasing lilt to his tone as he intwined their digits.

"Well, I..." Missy faltered. Chameleon's expression was one of patience. It wasn't often that she'd stutter or stumble over her words. "I really... I really like this."

Anyone other than Chameleon would have gawked at this, maybe even laughed. But this _was_ Chameleon. He gazed at her fondly and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Yeah." His kiss was hard and fierce. Missy actually found herself moaning into his mouth. They pulled away much too soon for her liking. "I know."

Missy pushed a lock of brown-black hair behind her ear. "No," she insisted. "I don't think you do."

He must have picked up on the resolution that she hoped was showing on her face. It sunk in. Missy wasn't just throwing her words around. She was deathly serious.

"I know you do, Missy." He was choosing his sentences very selectly now. "And I do too, just as much. There's no need to get upset."

"I'm not upset." Missy remained indignant. "I really want you to believe what I'm saying. To feel it."

If Chameleon were properly sitting up, his head probably would've been cocked to the side, the way it did when the gears in his brain were turning. Missy was overwhelmed with the need to kiss him again, but she refrained from it.

Chameleon, however, didn't, letting their mouths mash together yet again. Missy wasn't feeling so tired now. Based on the little groans that were starting to emmit from Chameleon, he shared her desires.

They were breathless in seconds. "You know..." His grin was impish. "There is one way of making me feel it."

Missy rolled her eyes playfully before pushing him back onto the mattress.

This time they really did satisfy each other, unable to go on after that round. Chameleon was asleep now, lying peacefully on his back with Missy's head propped up on his chest. His steady heartbeat tempted her into unconsciousness, but Missy wasn't through with reflecting. She'd known she cared for Chameleon for a long time. It had only been when he'd taken that knife for her that Missy knew for sure how much he really meant to her. At the memory of Hades' rage, she pulled Chameleon closer.

She still was plagued by the occasional nightmare of the ruthless giant. Missy could still feel Chameleon's blood on her hands as she pressed against the wound. If it hadn't been for her EMT skills, Chameleon wouldn't be around anymore.

It was nothing short of a miracle that he'd pulled through in the end. Years of Hades' abuse had given her mate a will of steel. There was still a scar from the stab wound, but it was nothing compared to the emotional ones that Chameleon wore thanks to his bastard of a father.

That day Missy has realized how much she needed him. There was nothing shameful or weak about her emotions. If anything, they made her stronger, keeping her together when under any other circumstances she would fall apart.

They weren't the perfect couple by any means necessary. There had been plenty of times before when Chameleon's rage had gotten the best of him. But he never hit her. He wouldn't dare. He'd sworn time and time again that he'd never sink to Hades' level, regardless of how angry he became.

And Missy had to admit that she could be a real bitch herself if she put her mind to it. She didn't take shit from anybody, especially him. But that didn't mean she wasn't too hard on Chameleon in the past. This usually led to screaming matches, ruined furniture, and the frantic tearing of clothes.

Hence the broken furniture.

But over the course of eight months, Missy liked to believe that they had ironed out most of the kinks.

She truly did love Chameleon despite everything. As much as Clyde, even, albeit in a different way.

Missy had been afraid that while Chameleon loved her back, he wasn't aware how much another person could care for him simply because he hadn't been taught love while growing up.

_That's because _I_ did,_ she realized. _I was the one who taught him._

Watching him grunt and twitch in his sleep, Missy found herself smiling once again.

_But I think I was the one who learned more._

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Totally sappy. But c'mon, this fandom needs more of that. Too much angst bums me out. I really wanted something happy for these two, considering how the movie went and how dark my first Chamissy fic was. Really hope this pair gets more stories soon, 'cause I adore the crap out of them!**

**Reviews make my day! :)**


End file.
